Successful Scripts - Date or No Date
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Desmond and Ivy date.


"Heather...please don't get jealous." Tyler says.

"You have to chose...me or Noah?" Heather asks.

"Of course you!" Tyler says.

"Well I think we should break up...just incase.." Heather says.

"I understand." Tyler sighs.

They both walk away.

Tyler walks up to Noah.

"Dude, i'm straight! Leave me alone." Tyler pouts.

"Okay okay i'm sorry!" Noah apologizes.

"Yeah right." Tyler walks off.

Lindsay and Dakota walk up to Noah.

"Wow you broke up Tyler and Heather. You're such a bitch." Lindsay complains.

"I didn't mean to.." Noah sighs.

"Just shut up..." Lindsay says walking off.

Dakota hugs Noah.

"It's okay..i'm here for you buddy." Dakota smiles.

"I know...I just really liked Tyler..." Noah sighs.

"Don't worry. Things will get better." Dakota says.

"I hope." Noah sighs.

Gwen kicks Noah in the face.

Gwen walks away.

"Ouch.." Noah says in pain.

Dakota facepalms.

"If i were you I would write an apologey letter." Dakota says.

"Do you think that would work?" Noah asks.

"No but it's worth a shot." Dakota shrugs.

"Thanks, you're a true friend." Noah smiles.

"Thanks buddy." Dakota smiles.

"AND...CLEAR!" Deion shouts.

"Hey Desmond...I was wondering if maybe.." Ivy starts off.

"Oh hell no." Danielle says.

Danielle tackles Ivy.

Danielle drags her away from Desmond.

"What were you about to ask him?" Danielle asks.

"A date?" Ivy says.

"Dammit, didn't you learn anything from me and Jake?" Danielle facepalms.

"No.." Ivy nods.

"Listen, you can't be in a relationship with him! He's gay and you guys are good friends." Danielle explains.

"I know! But..please..I just want one date with him. One. That's it." Ivy begs.

"Alright...I'll try to get him to say yes.." Danielle sighs.

"EEP! Thanks." Ivy cheers.

Danielle walks up to Desmond.

"Do you like Ivy?" Danielle asks.

"As a great friend." Desmond says.

"Well starting now you have a huge crush on her and you're going to have one date with her." Danielle says.

"What? No." Desmond denies.

"PLEASE! She likes you.." Danielle begs.

"That's...awkward.." Desmond says.

"Who cares. Just please do it." Danielle begs.

"NO! I like Levi. I'm gay. Okay? Get it through your head." Desmond pouts.

"One last time...ONE FREAKING DATE WITH IVY!" Danielle yells.

"NO!" Desmond yells.

"Fine..SUMMER!" Danielle yells.

Summer runs by.

"If you don't go on one date with Ivy I will kill your parents and Levi with my He-Man powers. Also, I will get rid of all the beef jerkey, Hetalia, and lasanga in the world. Understand? Also, i'll pay you $50." Summer says.

"...Okay one date with Ivy and that's it." Desmond pouts.

"It works like a charm." Summer laughs.

Ivy walks by.

"Hey Desmond...I was wondering if.." Ivy starts off.

"A date?" Desmond asks.

"Yeah." Ivy nods.

"Sure." Desmond nods.

Levi walks in the studio.

"Is this the buffet?" Levi asks.

"Who's that?" Summer asks.

"Oh my gosh it's my crush.." Desmond says.

Levi walks up to Desmond.

"Hey dude." Levi waves.

"H-h-hi." Desmond says.

"What's going on?" Levi asks.

"HEYAHEYAHEYAHEYAHEYA." Summer sings.

"Uh..Uh..Uh.." Desmond says.

"Desmond and I are going on a date." Ivy says.

"...Whaaa? Oh..really?" Levi asks.

"Yeah. I'm Ivy." Ivy introduces.

"Oh..hi." Levi says sighing.

"Well lets go." Ivy says.

"Kay..." Desmond says.

Desmond and Ivy go on their date.

"Ugh..how can Desmond go on a date with her?" Levi asks.

"Jealous?" Summer asks.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS OKAY!...Okay actually I am." Levi pouts.

"Relax. It's just one night." Danielle says calm.

"Dude don't you realise what's happening? It may just seem like one night but then it will be everyday! THEN BAM THEY'RE IN LOVE!" Summer says.

"OH GOSH YOU'RE RIGHT! I MADE A BIG MISTAKE!" Danielle says worried.

"See!' Summer says.

"Then they date, Ivy will pay more attention to him than me, they will be engaged, have kids, and die! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!" Danielle shouts.

"I think I have a way to ruin their date.." Summer winks.

"HOW? ANYTHING?" Levi asks.

Summer evilly grins.

Michael walks by.

Summer tackles Michael.

"You're helping us complete a mission." Summer says.

"What is it?" Michael asks.

"Ruining a date before the world ends." Summer says.

"I'm in." Michael nods.

"Alright team. Here's the plan.." Summer starts off.

They all whisper.

"WAIT! I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS AND MAKE UP?" Michael asks.

"And talk like a girl." Summer says.

"NO WAY!" Michael nods.

"Please." Danielle says with a puppydog face.

"Ugh fine but i'm not shaving my legs." Michael says.

"Then I will be on the top looking like a guy while Danielle is on the bottom. I'll be wearing a long coat." Summer says.

"Perfect. Lets track them down." Danielle agrees.

"They are at the Italian Resturant!" Levi says.

"Okay you're not in the plan but you can wait in the car or something.." Danielle says.

"Okay." Levi nods.

They drive to the Italian resturant.

Ivy and Desmond were sitting at their table and laughing.

Summer and Michael walk up to them.

"WELL ISN'T IT IVY." Summer says in a deep voice.

Ivy spits out her drink.

"SUMMER WASHINGTON?" Ivy asks.

"Oh doll I can't believe you still call me that. Call me by my first name. George." Summer says.

"...George Washington..?" Ivy asks.

"Uh. Hi? Nice to meet you?" Desmond waves.

"Don't mind if we do." Summer says sitting.

Michael sits next to her.

"I'm Michelle." Michael says in a girly voice.

Ivy facepalms.

"Um, okay.." Desmond says.

"I remember when Ivy and I first started dating." Summer says.

"WE DID NOT!" Ivy facepalms.

"She's just upset because I wouldn't marry her." Summer says.

"Ugh." Ivy sighs.

"How do you know Ivy, ?" Desmond asks.

"Well I met her at the transgender society when she used to be a guy." Summer explains.

"You were what now?" Desmond asks.

"I was not!" Ivy says pissed.

"Her name used to be Joe Jonas." Summer says.

"What..." Desmond says confused.

"Then Ivy and I went to the transgender pride parade and that's where we fell in love." Summer explains.

"Aww! What a cute story!" Michael says in a girly voice.

"Once me and Ivy fell in love, we decided to have 60 children together." Summer explains.

Desmond spits out his drink.

"Honk honk." Michael says while touching his fake boobs.

"Ivy, is all that true?" Desmond asks.

"Desmond, this is Summer in a suit." Ivy says mad.

"No! That's my date George!" Michael says.

"And you're Michael dressed up as a girl." Ivy says.

"No! I'm a girl! Look at my boobies!" Michael says.

Levi runs in and bumps into Summer.

Summer's coast falls off and Danielle falls down.

"Danielle you were helping Summer? Ivy asks.

"...No..I was just lost.." Danielle lies.

"Desmond, I want to be with you." Levi says.

"Aww! I want to be with you too!" Desmond says.

They both hug and kiss.

"Okay, now i'm glad George Washington came." Ivy laughs.

"You're not mad right Ivy? I just want to be friends...it would be awkward." Desmond says.

"Yeah no worries." Ivy laughs.

"Lets go to the movies." Levi says.

"Kay." Desmond agrees.

They walk out of the resturant.

"Well my job here is done. Time to eat the food." Summer says.

"I'll eat to that!" Danielle says.

"I'm going home, i'm tired." Ivy says.

Ivy walks out.

Cari jumps out of the bushes.

"Hi Ivy." Cari says.

"Go away!" Ivy says.

Jenna jumps out of the bushes.

"Hello Ivy." Jenna says.

"Hi person I don't know.." Ivy says creeped out.

"Listen, you have no reason to hate me." Cari says.

"You dated my best friends boyfriend!" Ivy argues.

"So? Here's the deal.." Cari says.

"We want to form a team..." Jenna says.

"We can see you're jealous,mad, and depressed. You want him huh?" Cari asks.

"...Go on..." Ivy says.

"You wanna join our group? We call ourselves The Watchers." Jenna says.

"It's a stalking group...but only us know. So you in?" Cari asks.

"Yes." Ivy says evil laughing.

They all evil laugh.


End file.
